Kagome's new life
by storywriter dream
Summary: RE UPLOADED! kagome's life changes drastically! is she who she thinks she is and is she from where she thinks! what's going on! is kagome a demon or human! read and find out! R
1. Trouble

**`Dream: hey this is my first fanfic and I'm not really sure how it will go. **

**Inuyasha: don't tell them this is your first story then they won't read it you moron! **

**Kagome: inuyasha SIT!**

**Dream: ever hear of honesty is the best policy inuyasha?**

**( inuyasha and dream arguing)**

**Sango: well I'll do the disclaimer then, storywriter dream does not own inuyasha if she did she would be writing this in the book, not here.**

**trouble **

" geez I hope Inuyasha isn't to mad. I'm only a few hours late but, it's Inuyasha so…" Kagome said while throwing her bag over the edge of the well. Although little did she know someone was watching not far away."

"oh well I'll find out soon." Kagome said shrugging it off. Then she slowly started off towards the village. Then…. " Gasp!" she felt something stab her side and she had to slam her teeth shut to keep from screaming. She cautiously turned her gaze toward her side and as soon as she saw the wound her eyes widened in realization. Because the weapon sticking out of her side wasn't a sword or some other metal weapon but an arrow. She slowly turned around and saw Kikyo standing not far away with another arrow drawn, her soul collectors hovering all around her. Kagome had never wished to have her bow than right then. Some birthday this was turning out to be.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

"Kikyo. she practically hissed. "what are you doing here and what do you want with me?" Kagome said with the most hatred she had ever felt. _" it's enough she tries to drag Inuyasha to hell but now she tries to kill me with my back turned and when I have no weapons, that's low even for her." _

" I thought it would be obvious. Well I guess your not as smart as I gave you credit for." she said with an annoying smirk. " fine if you can't figure it out I guess I'll have to tell you, for the first one I'm here to see my darling Inuyasha and for the second one you were in my way and I decided to care of the problem. Did you get all that or do I need to repeat myself?"

_ggggrrrr. Wait did I just growl? _" no I got it clay pot." Kagome said sarcastically and with a hint of a smile on her face. Then all of a sudden Kikyo stopped all together.

" it seems my dear Inuyasha is coming but I'm afraid he may be cross if he finds out I hurt you but keep in mind Kagome I will soon change that." and with that said Kikyo was gone. ( so tempted to end it here. T_T) Kagome quickly jumped back into the well hoping Inuyasha and the other's wouldn't find out about her and Kikyo's little quarrel. Once she was in her own time she slowly opened the well house door and stepped out to find Sota playing with a new soccer ball mother had bought him not to long ago. When Sota heard the door open he quickly turned towards the well house and when he saw Kagome he gasped and quickly ran over to a bleeding Kagome.

"Sis what happened your bleeding and you just left a minute ago. Wait your hurt and mom and uuggg." Sota said trying to process what was going on.

"Sota it's ok I just need to bandage myself up and get another shirt then I'll be off." Kagome said soothingly and at that Sota calmed down. So Kagome went inside and went up to her room with her bag slung over her shoulder. Once she was safely in her room she took out her first ad kit and tended to her wound best she could and also changed into her spare uniform. When she was done she asked her mom to wash it best she could and said her goodbye's. She slowly walked over to the well but once there gathered her fear of being found out and jumped letting the blue light consume her.

**Dream: and that's the end of the chapter I know it's short but please forgive me I'll try to do better next time well bye for now. J **


	2. Secret's

**Dream: hey this is my second chapter I finally got it up! **

**Inuyasha: ya it took you long enough.**

**Dream: What was that. ( Inuyasha in a head lock)**

**Inuyasha: nothing**

**Dream: ok, ok I know he's right but he doesn't have to know that(inu passed out on the floor**

**Sango: they never learn well any way storywriter dream doesn't own Inuyasha so on with the story!**

**Secret's **

"_Ok easy ,easy just over the edge." _Kagome thought slowly easing herself over the edge. She had told Sota that she was fine but she had lied. The pain in her side was excruciating . She was moving only on pure will power alone. She didn't want her little brother to think too much of it, he was only 8 he didn't need to be exposed to that quite yet. To tell the truth she didn't want him to be exposed to it all but she supposed it was bound to happen in the future if he kept wanting to follow her to this era. Which she prayed he would get over but knew he wouldn't so put it off until he was older. Although Inuyasha didn't help much. He was always telling Sota story's of our adventures. And every time he told them Sota would get this gleam in his eye's then run over to Kagome and beg her to let him go and she would always decline telling him it wasn't just fun and games it was a dangerous job and he could get hurt. Then he would tell her she or someone else could train him so he could protect himself and help, that he wanted to meet Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara that Kagome unconsciously always talked about. Then Kagome would kick herself for talking about it and they would continue like this for hours before thankfully Inuyasha would get frustrated and drag her back to the feudal era.

But what she was most worried about right now was trying to keep the fact that she was wounded a secret. Then she remembered something extremely important… Inuyasha can smell blood. She quickly gabbed her finger on the well and allowed a few drops of blood to fall on the old well. Then she quickly ripped a little piece of her shirt and rapped it up. Once she was done she looked around and saw that the coast was clear. She let out a long sigh and leaned her back against the well, letting herself relax for a moment. After a few minutes she realized she had relaxed long enough and decided it was time to head back to Kaedes. So she slowly pulled herself up with the help of the well and tried as best as she could to not show she was hurt as she walked. Which luckily by the time she reached the village she had mastered it and she looked like nothing had happened. When she reached the hut she took a deep breath and went in with a big smile only to be attacked by a small ball of fluff. **(just to let you know there will be very little Japanese in this because I know little Japanese for example mama is just gonna be plain mama so anyway back to the story) **

"Kagome your back I missed you so much. And happy 17th birthday Kagome!" said a little ball of fluff after tackling her to the ground.

"Hey Shippo I missed you too, and thanks! so how is everything been going since I left?" Kagome said trying to hide the pain In her voice. She couldn't blame Shippo, he didn't know and he wasn't going to. She was going to keep it to her self for as long as she could and if things went her way that is.

" everything has been great! Well Miroku has been acting like himself and was still knocked out last time I checked. (will he ever learn?) and Inuyasha went off some where just a few minutes ago."

"_Wait he left just a few minutes ago I was with Kikyo. And she said Inuyasha was coming so does that mean that…._"NO!" Kagome screamed! Sango heard the scream and came to see what was going on but even though she was almost positive she knew who screamed and why she wished she didn't. Kagome was like a sister to her and she didn't want to see her get hurt. Luckly she walked out just in time to catch shippo when he fell out of Kagome's arms. Sango stared sadly at her friend as she ran off towards the woods with tears streaming down her face.

**Dream: yes I know I know don't stop there it's just getting good! But I really wanted to post it since I haven't in a long time so there you go! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know my sister is not the only one who likes this!**


End file.
